


X/Zero Short Stories

by toc



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sensual Fluff, i havent written fanfiction in 10 years, im just a sad creacher...smol and dehydrated...i cannot change this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toc/pseuds/toc
Summary: im writing daily, short fics to prepare myself for a small xzero week (i say, as i prepare late).hope you like unbeta'd :3c





	1. Chapter 1

1.16.19

"Zero, let me untie your hair."

He could feel the wisps of synthetic lines flowing through his fingers, as if sunlight formed into a fluid mass similiar to water, and the one to truly hold this sunlight-a blessing of itself-would be X.

Zero lost himself in the eyes of X as he felt his hands wrap around the backside of his head, stripping his hair of the tie and relieving the burden of war and pain-only for tonight.

His hands refrain to leave. He feels fingers grope his head and hair, as if relishing the materialized sunlight at this dark hour.

A dream about X awaits him.

1.17.19

When no news came about the arrival of his partner, X succumbed to his low energy warnings and collapsed in exhaustion in his recharge pod. Waiting for Zero to come and enter sleep mode by his side seemed like a scenario that would have to be postponed another time. Perhaps situations such as these could make the moments with Zero evermore pleasant...

Half an hour later, before his consciousness had left to wander in the sea of dreams, a warm presence made its way into X's field of vision.

"I'm here, X."

"Mmph..." he musters, as a gentle hand caresses his face.

"Come here. Let me hold you."

The warm presence becomes an embrace.

1.18.19

"I love you."

A pleasant ring to his ears-his aural receivers, technically-like the sound of birds singing in the wind, or the vision of flowers escaping the confounds of their branches amd surfing the breeze with elegance. He's seen it all, yet he never tires of it.

"I love you, too."

Regardless if X seldom shows satisfaction or happiness in these times of war, his smiles are always genuine. He rarely shows this side of him now, a side that announces weakness or lack of guard in the eyes of enemies, yet in Zero's eyes it shows X's strength. It shows determination, power, compassion, and love.

He longs to cherish that smile, a sign of peace, in his memory and on his lips.

He will cherish it now.

1.19.18

A gust of salted wind shivers the metal frame of a naked reploid to consciousness. He glimpses at his internal chonometer, too lost from recharge to deduce that it was much too late in the night, yet he fails to return to sleep mode due to the consistent cold.

Seeking warmth, the reploid lazily nudges his body towards the moonlight, where his partner lay closest to, in the hope of escaping from the freezing darkness that envelopes him.

He could not feel a body next to him.

Nor was there any warmth to accompany the absence of a body.

The reploid groggily pushes himself on his knees, the white blanket draping elegantly off his frame, his naked form glowing in the soft moonlight, while his glistening eyes search around his field for another life form.

He does not look for long, as he glances at his partner on the balcony, his hair swishing in the mild, salted wind as his gaze seemingly lingers towards the ocean. Quietly, he motions himself off the bed and towards the outside, hands outreached to caress an exposed spine of the figure in the moonlight.

"X? Why are you up so late? Come back inside, where we can become warm."

X looks back to Zero with an apologetic smile. The hand on his spine shys away as he gently begins to caress the other's face, taking lead and returning back to the bed.

"Sorry for waking you, but the moon was so beautiful tonight. I wanted to watch it for a little longer."

Suddenly, hands begin to journey evermore sensually across Zero's body, his gaze bringing out shivers that even the ocean wind couldn't compete.

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it? Let me cherish it... just a little longer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 more days worth of short stories.
> 
> as i write these, they become longer and longer (which is GREAT but it also SUCKS cause now ive given myself expectations jdjdjjfjsj)

1.20.19

An unintentional brush of fingers against an exposed back sent a harsh shiver down Zero's spine. Both were startled by the abrupt action, moreso X than Zero, but realizations dawns on him, and thus a hypothesis was born: Zero's back, always shielded by his hair, must be extremely sensitive to touch. As a scientist at heart, the blue reploid conducts future experimentation.

Unable to wait, after their nightly patrol around the perimeters of the city, X decides to approach Zero directly under the darkness of a park.

X approaches behind his partner, protocals of knowledge and intimacy possessing him like a hungry fool, and Zero does not bother to respond to the warnings he is receiving. Why should he respond?-he knew that only X was here, and he trusts X.

However, out of character even for himself, Zero jumps, startled by a warm hand snaking behind his hair and stroking the artificial vertebrae of his spine. He turns towards X, and X could not hide the smile from his face as he sees his partner slightly tremble from the touch.

"X, what are you doing?"

X, with a look of mischief and a smile of innocence plastered on his face, moves forward and wraps his arms around Zero, his hands clasping to his back and begins to softly stroke his spine. Zero's hands immediately went to grasp X's shoulders, fingers digging into the armor, but he didn't push away.

"X..." says Zero, his voice shaking, "Are we really-hah... really doing this here?"

"There's no one around. We're completely in the dark." X warmly laughs, a tone of playfulness ringing in his voice. A voice Zero always loses himself in.

They stumble to the ground, shrouded by the softness of leaves, and become one with the night.

1.21.19

They remain vigilant and focused, yet excitement and uneasiness dwelled in the cores of both reploids. It's a time of battle, and a new threat had arisen, evermore dangerous and catastrophic. Many lives were snatched away, many more were close to the brink, yet this war was not like anything other.

Therefor, in the confines of a quiet moment, two hunters surrendered to each other the burdens of their artificial hearts, and it was during such a time that unspoken feelings were said, frantically, and with unmatched emotion, before everything came crumbing down.

It was yesterday that X and Zero confessed to one another, and today was another morning like any other. They nod to each other as they quickly go separate ways to their stations, and their gazes linger a little longer before they set off to battle. The hands that occasionally brush against one another evolve into a longing embrace, and the nights that they spend together after their hunter duties transform into a dream.

The threat may tear them apart, but at least no regrets would be left behind.

1.22.19

A familiar fear washes over Zero as he jolts upright in his recharge tube, joints creaking from released tension as he breathlessly attempts to sit up. His core processes in a frenzy, the vents on his body exhaling air in copious amounts, his electrobrain seemingly throbbing in pain. No memories arise from his dream, and diagnostics read that he is physically stable and unharmed.

Yet why does he feel so terrible? So... disgusting? So...wrong?

Uneasy footsteps echoe through the illuminated halls in the dorm levels as Zero makes his way to X's room. He has no reason to believe that X could somehow help him, but he limps to the destination regardless. He doesn't know why, but he felt an uneasiness when he thought about X. An absence of some kind. A feeling of regret.

'Did something happen to him?' Zero thinks, his footsteps gaining speed, loud clangs of metal against flooring as he starts to jog, "Did i do something to him?'

Being affected by his own maverick influence isn't knew to him, rather a recent and unfortunate discovery, so the thought of his hidden protocals activating while unconscious...

His familiarity with walking down these halls towards X's room, unlocking the door to his special haven, inviting himself in the vicinity of X's personal space, a closeness that only Zero is privileged to have, as he lies unconscious and prone to Zero...Zero...Grasping...his neck-

Zero bolts through X's door, his breath labored and frantic, as he hysterically searches for X. He looks into the recharge tube and sees his partner, his friend, seemingly unconscious.

Seemingly unmoving. Not alive.

Without a second thought, Zero hoists the recharge tube case up and grasps X's shoulders, giving the body a violent shake. "X!!! Wake up!!! PLEASE!!!"

Green, luminescent eyes spring to life as X is violently awakened from sleep mode. He recognizes Zero, hands still painfully grasping at his shoulder guards to the point of denting, and he witnesses his eyes filtering between a flurry of emotions: despair, fear, bewilderment, confusion, and soon realization.

"Zero! What are you doing!?"

The shaking stops abruptly, and not even a moment later do the hands on his shoulders immediately leave. He hears the clang of footsteps rushing backwards, much farther than where they originally were, yet the sound of panting continues to echoe throughout the dark room.

"Zero, what's going on?" X says in the darkness, refraining to sound fearful or suspicious about Zero's actions, anything to keep the other from suddenly leaving without explanation.

"Why did you wake me up? Did something happen? Is there a maverick attack?" Surely unable to rest after the event, X begins to sit up from his recharge tube.

Zero, shaking slightly, hands and arms scrunched against his chest, as if to prevent himself of anymore harm towards X, begins to retreat. "I thought...I...um..." his voice sounds so small and unsure, "I had a nightmare. It must've been related to...you, so I came to check if...If you were ok." He turns his back to X, unable to look at his face.

A moment passes before realizations dawns upon X. With a surge of confidence, he stands up, albeit wavering due to exhaustion, and slowly walks to Zero with outstretched hands.

His back still turned to his partner, shame begins to arise in his core as Zero considers his retreat, the loneliness and isolation of his room sounding more fitting as a punishment for the trouble he caused for X. "I'm sorry to have woken you-"

He registers X now standing in front of him, his hands gently holding Zero's clenched fists, still trembling from uneasiness, and guides him towards the recharge tube.

Fear surges through his body. "X, no, I can't...What if I-"

"You won't." says X, a tone of reassurance coating his soothing voice, "You're not the 'Zero' from before. Not anymore. I trust you."

"X, please don't do this, I can't be trusted-" his pleading is ignored, yet he doesn't stop himself from entering the recharge tube alongside X. A sense of exhaustion and calmness washes over the hunters as the case closes and locks.

"I trust you, Zero. You won't hurt me. I'll be by your side, so please rest."

Zero registers a hand caressing his cheek, and the despair in his soul suddenly disappears. Such a soft warmth, yet so hot to the touch, that Zero slightly flinches from it as if burned by it's gentleness. He realizes that he already offlined his optics, but doesn't turn them back on. His trust and devotion to X, his friend, his everything, surpasses all the lingering fears left in his core, and so he settles into the welcoming fire that is X's embrace and succumbs to sleep.

Even in his dreams, he feels his love.

1.23.19

"Enemy eliminated. Mission complete."

Yet the victory he receives is only unsatisfactory. The enemy, massive in size and strength, was poorly constructed and slow. It was a predictable mess, and Zero destroyed it in meer seconds. As he understood the magnitude of its threat, the battle was as if it were a training session for C-Class hunters. It was purely boring. Even X, a B-Class hunter, a pacifist no less, could've terminated the target with ease.

Speaking of X, "Where did you go?" says Zero.

He registers movement behind him, his sensors indicating that it's X, yet he quickly turns in the direction as if an enemy were present.

X looked a bit embarrassed and fixed his posture. It seemed as if he was slouching. Was he trying to sneak up on Zero? (The thought crosses his mind, and amusement flits across his conscious. He dissolves is quickly though, lest it appears on his face.)

However, he sees his partner raising his arm towards him, and suddenly he goes rigid when he feels his hand being grasped by the other. His hand is tugged, bring his whole body in close proximity to X. Too close for comfort, almost claustrophobic, yet he does not pull away... not yet.

"Zero. Don't call for a teleport. I want to show you what I found."

X spoke almost in a whisper, as if there was anyone else besides themselves in this empty room that could've heard this secret, yet he couldn't help but notice how his processors suddenly stopped, just for a millisecond, when X had spoken so softly.

So gently.

(He dissolves the rush of unregistered emotions swimming in his conscious, lest it appears on his face.)

Zero is moved to a location not far from the corpse of his most recent, and most boring, target. Behind a stack of rubble, not visible without determined inspection, is a small opening seemingly leading to the outside. Sunlight peaks out in ribbons out of the metal, and he could feel fresh air flowly out. Situated in the sunlight is...

A tiny flower, undisturbed by the waves of battle and war. It's leaves peak out of the broken flooring, the stem protruding with a pose of strength as it proudly presents a pattern of blue petals. Dew sits ontop on the petals, as if a decoration, light glistening on it to give the illusion of a jewel.

A miniscule miracle to have survived in the aftermath of battle. No wonder X seemed fond of it.

"Isn't it amazing? A little flower growing in a place like this... In a sense, it kinda resembles hope, doesn't it?"

X smiles towards Zero, and Zero is unsure if he deserves it.

"I just wanted to show you this, before we head back to Hunter HQ," X says as he begins to lift himself up from crouching. "Lets not disturb it; I want to come back here and watch it thrive. Besides clovers, these are my favorite flowers, you know?"

Subconsciously, Zero formats this new piece of information into his brain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote 3 stories on time and then i just....didn't finish the 4th story....jjdjdjk
> 
> also im stuck on an upcoming zerox week prompt, help

1.24.19

Interfacing was not an uncommon practice to reploids, as the benefits provide substantial recovery to both the core and it's processors, as well as the distribution and filtering of data. A technological advantage for robots, however refashioned through the new generation of reploids to interpret more...emotion and privacy into the activity as similar to what humans do to their closer companions.

This wasn't new to X and Zero, as both interpreted this version of interfacing long before the new generation of reploids. Unknown of what to call it, yet the desire to join together in this practice could not leave the minds of both hunters. Their bond grew insurmountable than any other at the time, their past and future undetermined in their waking hours, joined together by how different yet how similiar they were in an era of coexistence.

With a feeling of an indescribable connection to his friend evermore growing in his core, X proposed the idea to Zero, imitation breathe shaking from slight excitement and anticipation. 

The crimson hunter, with only a fundamental understanding of what X proposed, accepted without hesitation.

It was only after further explanation, in the privacy of X's room, that Zero experienced what could only be described as intense embarrassment. The faux blush creeping on his friend's face was an image that X still has formatted into his database to this day.

1.25.19

The darkened heavens above their heads seemed to continuously stretch the more they gazed across the sea of stars. Minuscule jewels of various sizes glittered the skys, or perhaps they were drops of dew shimmering from the lights of their own world, giving the illusion that they could grasp these lights within their own hands if they outstretched their arms far enough...

The biggest jewel was the brightest of them all, a sphere of perfect proportions that slow danced across the glittering darkness, chasing for it's dance partner around the stage that is the world.  
X looks at the night sky with fondness as he draws a breath - a human trait, but that's what makes X so interesting to Zero - to speak. 

"Did you know? Apparently, there's a lot of human stories that revolve around the sun and moon. They depict them as these 'cosmic entities' who long to meet the other, always separated by their 'cosmic duties' but bonding even through their agonizing distance, awaiting the future for which they could never separate" X says this with fascination in his eyes. If Zero looked closely, he could see moonlight reflecting on those eyes.

"Once in a while," X continues, now looking towards his partner, "The sun and moon do meet, only briefly, and shower the world with a rare event called the Eclipse. Remember the recent one days ago?"

Zero gazes towards the sky and thinks back to that time, when X brought him out in the middle of the night to watch the moon suddenly change hue. "That's right. The moon turned red, huh?"

"Yeah...It did..."

Zero turns his head back to X, sensing a tone of hesitation in his voice. He doesn't need to think long about the little traits that his partner shows and what they identified as; for being a longtime friend of X, very few beside Zero (or likely just Zero) understands him better than anyone else.

"You have something on your mind."

The look on X's face is a common one whenever Zero bluntly acknowledges X in this trance, and always a blush ensues on his cheeks, followed by X being unable to look straight into his eyes. For some reason, this makes Zero more inclined to have X speak his thoughts, no matter how embarrassing or cheesy it may be.

"Yeah, uhm... It's just..." X's blush continues to grow across his face.

"What it is?"

He realizes that he's move closer to X.

"Tell me."

He lowers his voice to a soft whisper.

"R...Remember that time when... We were looking down from a balcony window in HQ, and we, uh, started to compare ourselves to the sun and moon?" X also lowers his voice to a whisper, likely from the proximity of their faces being so close. It's as if he was sharing a secret that he didn't want anyone to know about, even though this event happened during a bustling party.

"Yeah?"

"Well, those human stories... And us comparing ourselves to the sun and moon," X finally looks in Zero's eyes, "It's... Funny, huh? How similiar we are to these 'cosmic entities' the humans make up, and how we both...uhm...How we're so busy with our duties as Maverick Hunters, yet we make time for moments like these."

Whatever ounce of space Zero allowed X to have between them was left, it was immediately gone when Zero moved evermore closer to his partner, their noses seemingly touching. "And what was that about the eclipse days ago?"

"It...hah, uhm... The moon, uh, when it was turning red, it reminded me of you. That's why I wanted you to see it along with me."

"A moment when the sun and moon meet, huh? Does that mean that every moment we have together is an eclipse?"

"Heheh, perhaps," X breathlessly laughs, his head now moved to Zero's shoulder, as if hiding from embarrassment, "and eclipses are beautiful, right?"

If X hadn't looked away from Zero, he would've seen the growing smile displayed on his lips, as rare and beautiful as an eclipse.

"Yes, they are. In fact, I think I love them."

1.26.19

When X opened his eyes, drowsy from sleep mode, he was blinded by sunlight.

Or, perhaps, what seemed like sunlight, as he was not technically blinded, nor did he recieve pain from an overstimulus of light refracting in his optics. Rather, what he registered in his vision was an abundance of warm yellow. Or a shimmering orange? To best describe it, what he saw was a welcoming color of gold.

That's right. He saw gold. It was everywhere in his vision. It's shine touched his armor like sunlight, and he could feel warmth radiating all around him. The sunlight of gold flowed freely across his body, like he was under the ocean and the morning currents stilled themselves to prevent rousing his slumber.

Was he dreaming?

He felt like he was in a dream.

A warm, comfortable, embracing dream.

It was a peaceful moment, a moment of rest and recovery. After the agonizing labor he burdened for the sake of another peaceful day, would it be selfish of him to spend this moment just a little longer?

X's eyes settled and closed, and he returned to sleep mode, dreaming of being enveloped by a warm embrace in a golden heaven.

...

Zero felt X softly stirring behind him, his hair being tangle in his partner's body, webbed together rather than blanketed ontop his sleeping form. He sensed no agitation or displeasure from his partner, so he dismissed it and went back to sleep mode as well, returning to his own dream painted in a familiar, blue hue.

1.27.19

In their secret space hidden from public judgement, a space outside of time that both beings longed earnestly, unknown of whats to form in the confines within their sensual moments together, whispers of adoration and love in the shape of breathe and touch are celebrated between the off-duty hunters. A spectacle to behold, the awe of emitted sparks and electric discharges across their bodies is what they had trembled in anticipation beforehand. It's been far too long since they enjoyed their own fireworks.

But even the joy of their colorful show is not enough, a set back for the ever growing emotion building up inside each other's cores. Their touches became tame, perhaps familiar. A new sense must be discovered.

"Zero, do you want to try something...new?" asks X, a question almost consumed by the other's wandering lips. Hands stroke alongside his face, as if mesmerized by the soft touch of their cheeks and the flutter of their eyelids, their eyes shut off from the world to savor this moment in the corners of their memory.

Zero still allowed his hands to roam around X's body, leaving no surface untouched, no emotion unfelt, before answering X.

"I don't mind, as long as I'm doing it with you. What did you want to try out?"

X softly laughed, and then he adjusted himself and Zero into a sitting position, the other still adamant on never removing himself from his partner.

"I want to... Hm..."

Hesitation was blossoming in his voice. Zero stroked the other's arms, a slow yet gentle movement, encouraging X to continue. In this space, in this time, there was no need for embarrassment or shame; only love and acceptance. Zero would give everything he had just to have X understand how much he was loved.

"Zero... I want to try...switching parts. Our body parts, to be exact."

He said the last part in a hurry, as if the words were too hot to contain inside his heart.

It was a request unheard of, an unfamiliar action that Zero hadn't thought of since the first uprising - the memory of his own buster gifted to the last hope shimmering in his vision as he succumbed to death, yet the image of sharing their bodies being turned into an activity of luxurious semi-sex almost made his electrobrain freeze up.

The sensations they would exchange... perhaps, due to their constant relay of information from their interfacing sessions, was it possible that their sensory connections could still be reached even outside their own system? Was it possible to "feel" their body, even when the other would be the one wearing it? A faux input of touch arises in Zero's mind, and he could almost grasp the concept of having his hands and arms being equipped by X as he sensually touches all over his body, a form of self gratification, yet the sensors relay the information to both parties nevertheless.

Feeling what X feels, and X feeling what he feels... the transfer of information would feel too much, too addictive, too risky for their bodies to experience and cherish in this era of war and sacrifice.

What X requested was so secretive. So vulnerable. So addictive. A selfish desire to counteract the responsabilities of a hunter, who would gladly give himself to the world that was too cruel for him.

In this secret space hidden from public judgement, a secret space far from the events of their reality, a secret space that holds their whispers of adoration and love in the shape of breath and touch, X doesn't want to give himself to the world, but rather...

"I want to give myself to you...Zero."

Zero never realized how much he wanted to hear those words from X.


End file.
